A flowmeter of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,897. The measuring distance is normally formed by a tube. Two magnetic coils that generate a flow through the tube perpendicular to the direction of flow are disposed on the outside of the tube. Electrodes that have contact with the fluid are arranged at approximately 90° to the magnetic coils. A voltage between the two electrodes is dependent both on the strength of the magnetic field and on the speed of the fluid flowing through.
In the known case, the electrode is screwed into an inner thread of a fitting that is inserted through the wall of the tube. The fitting in turn has an outer thread onto which a nut is threaded. The fitting has an enlarged head on the inside of the wall, so that the wall is clamped between the head and the nut when a washer and a spring are interposed.
A further electrode array for a magnetic inductive flowmeter is known from EP 1 217 338 A2, in which the electrode has a shaft, which is routed through the wall of the measuring tube. The shaft has an outer thread onto which a nut is threaded in order to tighten the electrode to the wall.
The assembly cost is relatively high in such an embodiment. At least one, but in most cases several, screw connections are needed in order to fix the electrode in the wall of the measuring distance and in order to connect an electrical cable.